


Angel

by InterGalacticKnight



Category: Animal Crossing New Horizons - Fandom, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Apollo and Wilbur are a good couple tbh, I wrote this at 3AM in the span of two days, M/M, They are humans in this, if you dislike it then don’t read it please, please be mature and don’t comment hate, this was proof read once and once only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterGalacticKnight/pseuds/InterGalacticKnight
Summary: Wilbur and Apollo had been very much in love till life paths split and took them to very different places. Though what happens when Apollo is found by the IR while on an island visit and he agrees to move in?Last chapter nsfw!
Relationships: Apollo (animal crossing/Wilbur (animal crossing)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written with my IR (Baby) included to make more sense of some stuff.  
> Yes my island is named Cybertron lmao.  
> This was self indulgent highkey.  
> They ARE HUMANS in this I cannot stress that enough!

Wilbur leaned forward in the planes seat, his eyes flitting behind the shades as he searched for the other man. 

He was expecting Baby to bring someone back, he didn’t expect that someone to be HIM. When the text had buzzed the pilots phone to life he half expected a mostly misspelled text about being bit by god knows what and needing to be dragged back to the plane. 

When a selfie of Baby and Apollo filled the screen though he didn’t expect the way his heart sank to his stomach, his wings dropping from being anxiously perked up. 

He thought he would never see Apollo again. 

It wasn’t that him and the older man had bad blood per se, it was more the fact that things like timing and career paths pulled them apart at what one would call the ‘height of their relationship’ or whatever. 

It started with Wilbur and Orville striking a deal with Tom Nook to take a chance on their flight business, both Wilbur and Apollo celebrated in their own way but the happiness was temporary when Apollo had gotten the news that he had to return home due to family issues. This left both men at a divide, Wilbur had to go with Orville, he knew his brother couldn’t survive on his own. 

But it also left him and Apollo, ironically enough, standing in the hanger that housed the plane that belonged to Wilburs father. Both him and Apollo packing the mans bags into the storage compartment, every last item of Apollo’s that had been accumulated at his and Orville’s house shoved in bags ready to go. 

When they both got in the plane they were silent till it left the ground, Apollo’s hand coming to rest over Wilburs that sat on one of the planes controls. The blue haired man unable to hold back the choked sob that left his throat as he turned over and caught the expression of pure sadness on the older mans face. 

“You know this won’t be the last time we fly together, Wil.” His voice had been soft, Wilbur picked up the way the mans larger wings ruffled, a habit that always happened when he was upset or anxious. Apollo cracked a weak smile and Wilbur was positive in that moment it was frozen in his memory forever. 

They spent the whole flight in a comfortable silence, hands interlocked as Wilbur slowly taught himself how to fly a plane with one hand. 

When they landed, Wilbur knew he could only go as far as the airport, he couldn’t leave his plane unattended in an unfamiliar area. Him and Apollo sat in the cockpit and held one another for a good hour and a half but to both of them it felt like only a few minuets. Apollo’s hands came up to cup the shorter mans face, thumbs smearing the tears off freckle tanned skin, soft lips pressing a kiss Wilburs forehead. 

“I’ll find you again one day, okay?”

Wilbur took those words to heart as he watched the man he loved grab his things and make his way across the tarmac to get in a blindingly yellow taxi. The same shade of yellow Wilbur himself picked for the logo of the airline. The whole flight back he sat in the plane doing his best to keep his composure, but when he landed and Orville stood waiting for him at the hanger he was quick to fall apart in his brothers embrace. 

That had been three years ago. 

Him and Apollo lost contact over time, it was nearly impossible to get signal to the older man on the new island. With time Wilbur accepted that Apollo had just moved on to a new life with someone else, or he had given up looking for Wilbur as Nook Industries went off the map after the success of Baby’s island. 

However here he sat, hands clammy as he wiped them against his dress pants. Then franticly micro-cleaning the planes cockpit, grabbing wrappers from snacks him and Baby binged on during long flights and shoving them into pocket on his seat. He saw Baby’s bag and snatched the other mans cologne and practically doused the plane in it, he knew the island rep wouldn’t care. Baby was always Wilburs biggest wingman if not Orville himself. 

Wilbur anxiously grabbed his phone and looked at the picture again, he internally screamed. Mostly internally. Apollo looked better then ever, hair still mostly black with the tips white. His beard as carefully groomed as always and his whole demeanor looking overall amazing. Wilbur felt his chest tighten, had it really been that long since he had seen the other man? 

He dismissed it and threw the damn device back into a cup holder on the planes dash. He cracked the door open to let a wee bit of the cologne soaked air escape the cockpit so he could breath normally again. Minuets felt like hours as he waited for Baby to return, but when he finally saw the uniformed man making his way down the dock he was growing anxious that he didn’t see Apollo following behind him. 

Wilbur sat still however in the plane, keeping his hands locked tightly together in his lap as Baby ran to the other side of the plane and swung the door open, hopping inside in the obnoxious way he always did that caused the whole thing to rock on the water. 

“Where’s uh, Apollo?” Wilbur tried to keep his voice in its usual monotone level. Baby busied himself with shoving his tools into his bag, before curiously sniffing the air. 

“Did you use my cologne? And he’s not coming to the island till tomorrow, I gotta set up a plot for him.” The brunette muttered as he grabbed the planes door and swung it back and forth to waft more fresh air into the interior. 

“Ah okay, and I was just using to to freshen the plane up, first impressions and all.” Wilbur half joked as he slammed his own door shut and began to buckle himself into his seat. He heard Baby let out a hum in response as he also began to strap himself in. 

Wilbur silently prayed he want being too obvious, it wasn’t that he didn’t trust Baby, but more the fact he didn’t want to rush into the idea he could still talk about Apollo the same way he did all those years ago. People still change no matter how much they loved someone at one point in time, and while Wilburs emotions stood strong for the other man he could only speak for himself. 

Apollo was an attractive man, he most definitely could have moved on from Wilbur if he wanted too. It’s not that Wilbur saw himself as unattractive, but prolonged absence wasn’t exactly a heart throbbing relationship creator, at least not in his mind. 

Starting the planes propeller, he guided them away from the dock and began their take off. Wilbur would be lying if he said he didn’t glance out his window as they did a loop around the island to catch a glance of Apollo down there. Though the thick foliage of the trees blocked any view he had and he sighed before directing them on the route back home.


	2. Chapter 2

When they landed, and made their way into the airport, Wilbur and Orville gave Baby their usual salutes before the other was running out the door presumably to harass Nooks nephews for bells. Wilbur however felt nauseous and like he wanted to burst, the sensation was overwhelming as he walked over to Orvilles desk. 

Currently his brother was tapping away at his keyboard, never pulling his eyes away as he grabbed his coffee and took a long sip of the black liquid. Wilbur leaned over over the white surface, face in his hands as he let out a groan. This caught the younger mans attention as he shifted in his seat to face Wilbur. 

“You okay, Wil?” Orville slipped his headset off his ears to rest around his neck. Wilbur shook his head in his hands. His chest hurt and he could feel his eyes burning behind his shades before the hot tears slid down his cheeks. 

“Woah woah, what’s up? Did something happen with you and Baby?” Orville had a note of concern in his voice that reminded Wilbur of the way their dad spoke to them when they got hurt. He opted not to speak but pulled his phone from his pocket, enlarged the image and dropped the device on top of the clipboard in front of Orville. 

He watched his expression shift from shock to pity before he was looking back up to Wilbur. “Come on, break room.” 

When they stepped into the room, Orville was fast to pull a shaking Wilbur close to him. His hands massaging the older mans back in soothing circles. Wilbur let himself let everything out for a moment before pulling back, shoving his shades into his hair he wiped his eyes with his palms. 

“I thought I would never see him again, what the hell am I supposed to do? Do you think he even knows that we are on this island?” 

Orville shook his head “Knowing Baby he would have been more open to just convincing Apollo to just move here before getting into details.” 

“Maybe he recognized the plane when we took off? Sure the paints changed but I don’t think he would have forgot it.” 

“Look Wil, you know I’m always on your side indefinitely with this but you need to relax. He will more then likely be here by tomorrow assuming Gulliver picks him up.” Orville fidgeted with his tie as he leaned back on the break rooms fridge. 

Wilbur dismissed it. He wanted to be the one to pick Apollo up but he knew his plane wasn’t big enough for all the stuff Apollo was probably bringing to live on the island. This wasn’t just a drop off with a few bags of clothes. 

The pilot sighed and slid his glasses back down onto his face. “I’ll just play it as cool as possible. Hopefully he understands. He did say he would come and find me again one day.” 

At this Orville game him a warm smile “Then take this as a good sign. You two can be on this island and have another chance. Try and be positive Wilbur, it sucks seeing you beat up and lonely all the time.” 

Wilbur scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Says the person who passes out at his computer on a caffein crash every 6 hours and misses half the dates Pierce sets up.” 

Orville gave Wilbur a dirty look before standing straight and making his way out of the break room. The older brother smiled to himself. 

Play it cool. That was his plan.


	3. Chapter 3

When Wilbur woke up that morning he took possibly the longest shower he’s taken in weeks. It pissed off Orville but he will pay the price of a spiteful cold cup of coffee after the pot is taken off the heater and left off of it. 

Getting dressed in his nicest uniform he even went as far as to wear his flight jacket, it was a soft blue that complimented his hair and wings equally. He figured since today was also the K.K. Slider concert he could avoid any questioning to his dressed up appearance. After all Orville had made the effort to dress nicer too. 

Giving himself one final look in the mirror he agreed with himself he couldn’t physically look any better. Stepping out of the bathroom he made his way into the airports front room, noticing the whistle from Orville as he slammed his coffee cup onto the desk. 

“Wow someone’s all dressed up with nowhere to go.” The younger brother joked. Wilbur rolled his eyes as if the other could see it. “Maybe nowhere to go, but someone to meet for sure.” 

“And how do you know plan on doing that? You know we are on the clock.” Wilbur shrugged at this as he did the button on the front of his jacket. “Figured since K.K. is flying in through here we would ‘escort’ him to the town hall. Maybe he will be there and see me?” 

At this Orville let out a snort of a laugh but nodded his head “It’s off the rocks but I can’t say I’ve ever seen you be on them.” Wilbur smiled, Orville really was some form of a sibling soul mate to him. 

***

When K.K. arrived it was a scene and nothing less. Turns out Wilburs ‘escort’ idea wasn’t too outlandish as K.K. himself asked to be led to the Town Hall anyways. Wilbur and Orville both humbly agreed acting as if they had not been totally conspiring it for the past two hours. 

They led the singer to the town hall, the island looking good as ever. Baby must have put in extra work last night to clean everything up. The square was alive with all the islanders shouting and cheering their love for the singer whose white ears and tail perked up at the sight of Tom Nook waiting at the doors. 

Orville took the lead while Wilbur hung back eyes scanning till he found him. That feeling came back again, his stomach was upside down and suddenly all the confidence he had fueled into himself had gone to utter shit. Apollo was in front of Nooks Cranny looking as though he had just picked up some things for his new house. 

Wilburs eyes were wide behind his shades, his hands were sweating inside his white gloves and he suddenly was wishing he was in far less layers of his uniform as the breeze that was hardly keeping him cool now had little to no effect. 

As if time slowed and he could no longer hear anything but his own pulse in his ears, he watched as Apollo’s gaze lifted from the box in his arms to connect with Wilburs from across the expanse of the lawn. 

The pilot tensed so tight it hurt for a moment, wings fully extended. He felt like he was caught in a spotlight as he watched the other mans mouth fall open slightly. 

And then Wilburs fight or flight kicked in, and next thing he knew he was turning on his heel and speed walking his way back to the airport. Heaving as much air as he possibly could into his lungs as he picked up his pace till he was jogging into the air conditioned building. 

He ran back to the area him and Orville lived in and slammed the door shut. He couldn’t even make it too the the couch as his legs gave out, he was on the ground with his hands frantically yanking his tie loose as he needed to just breath. 

When he finally yanked off the offending thing along with his jacket and gloves he pressed his hands to the cold white tile of the floor, swearing to god if he was in the winter air right now his breathing would look like a cars exhaust. 

He sat still for an indefinite amount of time. He couldn’t believe he saw Apollo and dipped like it was nothing, but he didn’t know how else to react. It was one thing to see him in a picture, it was like he could almost pretend it wasn’t real. 

But actually seeing him standing there, perfect and glowing. The leather jacket they had picked out together hugging him snuggly, the pitch black making the dark feathers of his wings stand out beautifully. His hair styled as perfectly as ever and his face dusted with a light stubble. 

He was real and he was here. 

A knock on the door pulled Wilbur from his thoughts as his head whipped around to look at it. “Who?” His voice was weak, probably from his mouth being dry as sand. 

“Orville.” The younger mans voice sounded worried as he cracked open the door. When he caught sight of Wilbur on the floor he was rushing over to his brothers side, kneeling down next him. 

“Hey are you okay? I was looking for you everywhere and next thing I knew Apollo found me and said he saw you but you ran?” Orvilles hands were on Wilburs shoulder squeezing them tightly. 

Once again Wilbur felt himself break as he leaned into Orville. His chest hurting as he let a sob shake his whole body. Orvilles arms were fast to wrap around him and hug him tightly as the younger softly rocked them back and forth.


	4. Chapter 4

Wilbur stood in the room as he did his tie, Orville sitting on his bed as he tied his shoes. The pilot could feel the anxiety in his body thrumming on every nerve. 

He was going to talk to Apollo today. 

It had been two days since the K.K. concert, and apparently Apollo had showed up to the airport twice in one day since then to ask Orville about Wilbur. 

As much as Wilbur wanted to speak to him at those times he mentally couldn’t handle it. Frankly he found it embarrassing but he dismissed that thought as he finished getting ready and glanced over to Orville who was standing up and fussing with his hair. 

“I’m going to go, just tell Baby I’ll be back later if he shows up.” Wilbur muttered. Orville smiled and nodded before stepping out of the room. Wilbur took a deep breath and followed along, Orville going off to the break room for breakfast while Wilbur headed out into the waiting area, giving himself one final look over before stepping outside. 

The weather was nice, not too hot that it was annoying and the breeze carried the smell of the dozens of flowers Baby had planted all over the island. Not too overwhelming, just pleasant enough that it added another sweet layer of ambiance to the island. 

Turning to walk down the dock he noted how Sherb and Lolly were relaxing over by the palm trees in front of Baby’s house, Stinky was working out in the plaza with Mac and Pierce. It was calm, and Wilbur could enjoy that. His eyes scanned the rows of houses for one that didn’t match the others and soon he found it in all its glory. 

Dark gray with a black roof, new pathway already installed by detail crazed Baby, it looked good and it gave off all the energy one would expect from Apollo. 

Wilbur steeled himself, his hands clenched tightly at his sides as he began making his way up the path to the house, the heels of his dress shoes clicking softly on the wooden pathway. He stood in front of the door and it felt like he was buffering for a moment, heart thundering in his chest as he simply stood there and shook. 

He got that feeling again, the creeping unease that started in his stomach and blossomed outward. The kind that made someone want to lay down, go to sleep, and forget what they were even thinking of doing. It reached every end of his body to the point he found himself backing away from the door before snapping out of it. 

He raised his arm and rapped his fist against the black wood of the door and stepped back from it. Suddenly he was hyper aware of the way the wind was blowing his tie slightly, how his left shoe was tied a bit more tightly then his right, how his wings sat uneasily against his back. 

When the sound of the knob turning alerted him from his mind he could feel panic rising in his system. Wilbur was an adult, he knew Apollo, or at least felt like he still knew him. He shouldn’t be feeling like this, he should be stronger and more confident. This man was the love of his life, still is, what reason does he have to be acting like this is a game?

When the door opened to reveal Apollo in all his glory, Wilbur could swear it was like the crushing weight on his shoulders doubled down then slipped away all at once. The older man stood there, in a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt, wings elegant as they hardly fit into the doorway. 

The pilot could feel his eyes getting wetter, his left hand shaking as he lifted it and reached out towards the man. Apollo clearly shared the same emotions as he quickly grabbed Wilburs hand, but let the blue haired man guide it to rest it on Apollo’s cheeks. 

Wilburs hand shook worse now, his thumb coming to run across the stubble that was on the mans chin. His eyes darted over every detail of Apollo’s face as he mentally scanned every inch, thinking over and over again how he couldn’t bear to forget this face again. Couldn’t stand the idea of never seeing it again for a prolonged amount of time. 

“You-you’re here.” 

His voice quivered and he hardly sounded like himself. He sounded horribly similar to how he did all those years ago when he uttered “You’re leaving?” as he watched the other man pack his bags for the flight the next day. 

“You are too.” 

Apollo’s voice resonated with its all to familiar deep thunder and Wilbur longed to hear more of it, he wanted to hear Apollo say literally anything from describing the weather to reciting the lyrics of a song he wrote to Wilbur. 

Wilbur felt the hot tears slip down his cheeks in a gentle cascade as he stepped closer, but soon Apollo’s arm was moving and Wilbur felt himself pulled into a tight embrace that brought out every emotion he had carefully suppressed for the past few years. 

The older man had his face buried in the soft blue hair on Wilburs head, his eyes closed as he breathed deeply, connecting to the sensation of just having Wilbur in his arms. Wilburs hands curled into the fabric of Apollo’s shirt, a sob leaving his lips as the arms around him hugged tighter. 

“I missed you so fucking much I could hardly live without you.” He sobbed it into the white fabric. 

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry Angel.” 

He had not been called that in a long time. The nickname given to him after a night the two spent together on a flight above the city Wilbur and Orville didn’t live too far from. The lights had lit up the cockpit of the plane and cast shades of blue and red on Wilburs face as they flew over a movie theater that had colored searchlights flashing into the sky. 

“You look like an angel.” Apollo had said suddenly, catching Wilbur off guard and making his face heat at the name. 

“Angels can fly, so you are actually the angel.” He retorted and it drew out a small chuckle from Apollo. 

“Nobody ever said how they flew, and last time I checked you are the best flier I know.” 

Hearing the name again brought up deeply buried feelings he forgot about somehow. Years of forcing things to die back so he could focus on his job and supporting Orville had made him neglect any and all feelings he had. 

Wilbur took a shaking breath and shut his eyes, he savored the feeling of Apollo close to him. He felt safe, loved, and most of all he felt content. It was a peaceful feeling finding out the person you have loved and missed for so long was here in the flesh and reciprocated every single thing you felt. 

They stayed embraced for longer then they kept track of, some of the islanders walking by giving odd looks at Apollo but they were all ignored as the older man just focused on Wilbur. 

Eventually Wilburs phone broke the silence, the loud pinging of the DAL theme hissing from the speakers. Clumsily the pilot pulled back from Apollo as much as he didn’t want too and pulled the phone free from his pant pocket, seeing Orvilles name on the screen he swiped the lock and held the phone up to his ear. 

“Hello?” He muttered softly, looking slightly embarrassed up at Apollo who just gave him a soft smile, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. 

“Hey- uh look I’m so sorry I know you were busy but Baby is here and he needs to be flown to a friends island- he said it’s kinda serious.” Orvilles voice sounded slightly panicked which was mostly unusual for him. 

“Okay, okay yeah I’ll be there ASAP.” Wilbur hung up and shoved his phone back into his pocket before looking up to Apollo. 

“I’m so sorry it’s an emergency flight.” He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Apollo reached a hand out and connected it with Wilburs cheek, the blue haired man felt his face heat under the touch. 

“It’s okay, go do what you have to do, and how about when you get back we go out on a date and reconnect?” Suave as ever Apollo was. It made Wilbur melt and nod, a smile cracking on his face. 

“Yeah- Yeah! I would love that! Tomorrow?” He muttered as he began to pull his headset back over his head from where it hung around his neck. Apollo gave him a warm smile “Tomorrow, now got to work, Angel.” 

Wilbur gave him one last smile before running off to the airport.


	5. Chapter 5

When Wilbur landed the plane into the water, he took a moment to glance over at Baby. He looked anxious, like something was eating at him. Wilbur however didn’t pry as he knew for a fact Baby was never fond of having conversations when he was stressed. Just the same way Wilbur himself was, it was a mutual respect. 

He fixated his gaze back on the island they were coming up on, beginning to guide the plane into the dock. He had been to this island a few times before and from what he deduced, someone important to Babyy lived here. 

Snowhill was its name, ironic for the fact it was always hotter then Cybertron was this time of year. 

When they docked, he waited for the rep to gather all his things in his bag before he turned to face Wilbur, “I’m going to be here for a few days, so I’ll just call you when to come pick me up, okay?” His voice sounded so soft, pretty unusual for Baby but once again it wasn’t Wilburs job to pry in the mans life. 

“Roger. Just let me know and I’ll be here Alpha Sierra Alpha Sierra.” He gave as reassuring of a smile as he could muster and it was weakly returned. 

The brunette turned to open the door and climbed out of the plane, slamming it shut just hard enough to rock the aircraft as usual. Wilbur waited until the other was out of his sight before he pressed a finger to his headset. 

“Dodo tower this is Dodo one do you copy?” 

“Dodo one this is Dodo tower, I copy.” 

“Baby will be staying here for a few days, I’m punting off and coming back home, no sense in me staying here as well.” 

“Roger, safe flights.”

“Copy.” 

*** 

When he got back to Cybertron the sun was setting, giving the horizon a delicate hue of pink and purple, it made him feel more at ease and able to dismiss the slight nagging worry he had for his friend. 

Climbing out of the plane, he meandered into the airport tired and ready for a night of good sleep what with not having to worry about any late night tarantula island requests. The cool air conditioning made him shiver for a moment, but he froze in his steps when he walked into the waiting room and saw Apollo chatting casually with Orville. 

“Oh hey! You’re back already!” Orville chimed as he spun around in his chair, a large grin on his face, but his eyes were quick to fall on Apollo. 

“Hey yeah, Apollo uh what are you doing here?” He said softly, feeling his cheeks heat at how good the other man looked in the pair of black sweatpants and tight hoodie he had on. 

“I figured I would stop by and chat with Orville! Haven’t seen him in so long either, and I’m still kinda having a hard time getting used to the new place.” He said as he shifted how he was leaning against the reception desk, Wilbur didn’t miss the way Apollo’s eyes sized him up. 

“Ah okay, I guess I’m just a little drowsy from the flight home.” Wilbur muttered as he rubbed his arm, still a bit cold. 

“Oh yeah! I meant to ask you about that plane, it looks oddly familiar to me.” There was a smug smirk on his face and it did stuff to Wilburs emotions. 

“Haha yeah it’s dads old plane but we fixed her up and repainted her for the business, wanna come see her?” He mumbled nervously as he shifted where he stood. The idea of being alone with Apollo again made him giddy, it was so new to him all over again. 

“Would love too.” Apollo turned and gave Orville a smile but the younger brother was just smiling at his phone, probably talking to Pierce. The older man made his way over to Wilbur and the pilot turned to walk back out the rear entrance he always used. 

The cold air of the night was worse then the airport somehow and he found himself shoving his hands under his arms as he walked out onto the dock. The moon was fully up in all its glory now, casting soft white light on everything around them. 

It shined off the yellow and white paint of the plane and gave the aircraft the perfect vibe for being shown to someone who had not seen it in years. 

Though Wilburs attention was pulled away from that when he heard rustling behind him, glancing over his shoulder he watched as Apollo pulled off the black hoodie to reveal the long sleeve he had on under it. Wilbur swallowed hard and tried keeping his eyes away from the bit of Apollo’s abdomen he could see. 

“C’mere.” And Wilbur did, stepping over to stand in front of Apollo who pulled the hoodie over Wilburs head, Wilbur himself pushing his arms through the sleeves and loving the way the soft fabric made him feel warmer already and the bonus was it smelled like Apollo. 

The older man let Wilbur fix himself till he stood nervously waiting for Apollo to say something. The sleeves were much longer on him and his wings peaked out of the large holes in the back sized more specifically for Apollo’s much larger ones. 

“You look adorable.” The rumble of the mans voice broke the silence gracefully. It made Wilburs heart swell. 

“Th-thanks.” Was all he could muster as he toyed with his hands behind his back, standing awkwardly in front of the man. 

Apollo stepped closer, his hand coming up to rest under Wilburs chin so he could turn his face up to look at him, then his other rose and slid the aviator shades up into the slicked back blue hair. 

“God I missed seeing you.” The older mans voice sounded different now, slightly pained, and it hurt Wilbur to the core as he longed to soothe that pain. “I missed seeing you too.” He replied in the same baritone, easy and quiet, the air blowing any harder could have hushed it. 

“I spent a whole year looking for you, I got so worried something happened to you.” The frown didn’t look right on Apollo’s otherwise cheery face. Wilbur despised knowing he cause the man any sort of worry or anxious feelings about him. 

“I’m so sorry.” 

“Please don’t be, life had to be that way for some time.” 

“It doesn’t have to anymore right?” 

“Not even if some higher being commanded it.” 

Rough calloused hands found their way to Wilburs face, cupping it softly like it was thin glass. The pilot held his breath but didn’t move to look away from the gray eyes that peered into his own, like Apollo could see right into his soul. 

Like he could see the sleepless nights, the tears staining bedsheets a darker shade, a hand resting on the spot two hands used to rest on an airplanes center counsel. And for a moment, Wilbur was almost positive Apollo did see. 

Eagle eyes, he mused with himself. 

When the world was silent again, Wilbur let his eyes slip shut, and he absorbed the moment as much as he could before lifting himself on the tips of his toes and pressing his lips to Apollo’s. 

It was like his entire world felt whole in that very moment, his hands sliding up to hold the mans shoulders while Apollo’s slid down to hold tightly onto his hips. A sensation he had long forgotten till now. 

The kiss was soft, it made Wilburs mind race but he could do nothing but savor the soft press of Apollo’s lips on his own. He wanted to take this sensation and keep it at the front of his mind every single day, wanted to frame it and put it in his plane. His love lay in the way he tangled his finger in the locks of hairs the back of the mans neck and how Apollo tightened his grip to pull Wilbur closer to himself. 

When they finally broke apart for air, Wilbur had no words to speak. He stared at Apollo with awe, as if the man could fade away at any moment. 

“I’ve been waiting too long to do that.” 

“Me too.”

Apollo’s forehead came to rest on Wilburs, his large wings encircling the two of them like a protective barrier of sorts. Safety and comfort were the only things the pilot could feel in the moment, it was all he wanted. 

He could feel himself drifting off where he stood, and eventually felt a pair of arms lifting him up and he did nothing but rest his head against the chest next to it. He let himself be carried back into the airport, heard Apollo mutter to Orville, the clicking of a phone camera, and then the soft feeling of Wilburs bed under his back. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Angel.” 

The kiss on his lips was soft, and made him smile through his sleepy haze.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS NSFW   
> IF YOU DONT LIKE THAT PLEASE DONT READ IT OR LEAVE RUDE COMMENTS <3

When Wilbur got the text from Apollo to come over to his place, he half expected it to be for the man to try to get Wilbur to help him unpack, which was fine and dandy as Wilbur had not a single issue lending some help. 

However when he stepped into the house he didn’t expect to find lights dimmed, candles lit in corners on tables and the couch piled high with the Mexican blankets the older man was fond of, TV turned onto Nookflix. 

Apollo however was nowhere to be found, and Wilbur didn’t want to just waltz in and get comfortable without the other no matter what happened between them last night. Shutting the door softly behind him, he nervously glanced around the room. 

“Apollo?” He said loud enough for the other man to hear him no matter where he was in the house. 

“Upstairs! Make yourself comfortable!” He heard the mans voice down the stairwell. 

Taking that as his permission, he slipped his dress shoes off on the mat next to the door and shuffled over to the couch, sitting down next to the pillow and blanket stack and having to resist the urge to bury himself in it. 

He sat there patiently for a few minuets before he heard Apollo coming down the stairs, Wilbur being the awkward man he was pretended to have been playing on his phone while he waited for other come join him on the couch for what he assumed to be a movie night. 

He jumped when he felt a pair of hands land on his shoulders from behind, his eyes fluttering shut when skilled fingers began massaging into the tense muscles there. Apollo was way too good and knowing how to make Wilbur melt under his hands. 

This went on long enough for Wilbur to be tuned out enough that when the older man stopped he paid little mind to it, and instead just waited for whatever came next. 

What came next was Apollo sitting on the couch next to Wilbur, and smacking his hands on his thighs, effectively slapping the dazed man out of his mind. 

“Sit.”

Was all he muttered and it brought Wilbur back to reality fast. 

Oh. Oh. 

He looked Apollo over, he was dressed in nothing but a skin tight black shirt and another pair of damn tight sweat pants. That however didn’t stop Wilbur from moving to position himself in the mans lap, his knees firmly locked against Apollo’s hips. 

“Well hello there, pilot.” 

“Hello yourself.” 

Wilbur could hear the nervousness in his voice, Apollo must have too seeing by the way his mouth curved into a smirk. Wandering hands found their way under Wilburs thighs, massaging into the flesh there that was hugged tight by dress pants. Wilbur closed his eyes and let the feelings be all he was tuned into. 

He didn’t pull alway when lips connected with his own in a soft tandem that kept the blue haired man sighing softly into the contact. Hands moved up and found his ass, gripping firmly and tracing along every seam of the pants. 

Wilbur fell back from the kiss to gasp softly at the way Apollo’s hand found the growing member in his pants, his wings fluttering slightly, Apollo’s own coming around them like they did back on the dock, and it made Wilbur inwardly groan. 

Apollo’s lips found Wilburs neck and kissed the skin there softly, occasionally sucking on it till Wilburs hips were rocking down into the older mans lap at a tantalizingly slow pace. It has the pilot panting hard as his shades slid down his face. 

“I missed you so much.” Apollo’s voice was rough and deep against Wilburs neck, it sounded thick with his lust and it made the shorter man shiver. 

“I, hah fuck, I missed you too.” 

Wilbur found himself being lifted and laid gently back onto the soft couch, his small wings stretching out so he didn’t lay on them. Soon Apollo was hovering over him, his hands pulling off Wilburs tie and beginning to make quick work of the buttons on his shirt. The pilot blushed, he wasn’t self conscious about how he looked, it has just been quite some time since he got this close to anyone. 

He watched as Apollo pulled his shirt open, letting it lay on either side of Wilbur before he leaned down and began lavishing his flushed chest. It made him shiver yet again, those expert lips all over his skin in just the right places had his hands gripping at the blanket he laid on top of. 

“Please- more.” 

“How much more?” 

The words were growled against his left pec, sounding almost possessive and it did things to Wilbur. 

“All the way.” 

“Anything you want, Angel.”

The man was pulling back, his hands starting to undo Wilburs utility belt with much more speed then the shirt. Soon it was pulled off and dropped to the ground with a soft thud, Apollo then moving to undo the dress slacks and slid them down along with Wilburs embarrassingly bright blue underwear. 

Brand rep comes in any and all forms, don’t shame him. 

When he watched the other man drop his pants on the floor then began taking his shirt off, Wilbur couldn’t help the way he subconsciously reached out and ran his fingers over the muscles of Apollo’s abs, feeling his mouth water slightly. 

“Like what you see, love? I’ve been working out more since we last saw each other.” 

Wilbur nodded, which turned into his head pressing back into the cushion of the couch as a hand gripped his erection and began slowly stroking it. His grip tightened on whatever his hands could find, one latching onto Apollo’s shoulder and the other threading itself into the mans hair. Though before Wilbur could enjoy the sensation too much, it was gone. 

He whined a protest but watched as Apollo leaned back and began sliding his sweatpants and boxers off, tossing them to the floor. The shorter mans eyes roved Apollo’s body, it was pure muscle and strength under tanned skin. It made Wilbur wonder how the hell someone like Apollo even looked at him sometimes. 

Apollo leaned back down, his hands moving to run down the inner part of the pilots thighs, spreading them apart slowly. Wilbur helped and teased by spreading them wider and going as far as hooking his hands under his knees for leverage. He smirked up at his partner and melted at the groan the other man let out at the sight. 

Apollo was back to lavishing his chest and stomach with all kinds of bites but one of his hands was reaching down and fumbling with something on the floor. Wilbur tried to investigate but he was too occupied with trying to keep himself grounded while Apollo’s mouth assaulted the sensitive skin just above his hips. 

There was the sound of Wilbur soft gaps filling the air before the click of a cap being opened then closed broke it. 

“You ready?” 

If Wilbur could have said yes he was sure he would have basically shouted it at that point, but he settled on nodding his head frantically and spreading his legs wider for emphasis. Apollo smirked and let his hand trail down between the pilots legs, finger searching and finding his entrance like he was on autopilot. 

When Apollo pushed the tip of his finger in Wilbur tensed immediately, it had been a while since he had this done and he wasn’t really one for doing stuff to himself. Plus wasn’t it a little weird to still get off to your technical ex?

The older mans lips began to work at the skin of Wilbur’s neck again, sucking softy to distract the blue haired man from the intrusion as he slid his finger deeply and waited for the go. When Wilbur noticeably relaxed Apollo began moving the finger, picking up on all the soft gasps he was pulling from Wilbur. 

Wilbur cussed softly when he felt another finger slide in, then was reduced to short high pitched whines when three were slowly being pushed into him. He could feel himself slowly slipping, he wanted this too bad to put into words, it had been so long since he had Apollo this close and he wanted it to be amazing. 

“A-Apollo can you s-hahhhhh-sit up please?” This caused the man to lean back and give Wilbur a puzzled look before nodding “Sure, love.” He removed the fingers gently thought Wilbur still gasped at the loss. 

Waiting for the taller man to get settled, Wilbur stood and moved to stand between Apollo’s legs. He grabbed the bottle of lube and popped the cap open, putting a good amount in his hand he put one leg between Apollo’s and leaned forward, locking the man in a kiss as he began stroking him off. 

He soaked in every deep rumbling moan that escape his partners mouth as he made sure to coat the others much larger erection generously. When he deemed it enough, he broke the kiss despite really not wanting too, then stood back up and turned around. 

“What are you doing, hun?”

Wilbur smirked to himself and lifted up one leg and put it on one side of Apollo’s lap then did the same with the other, reverse seating himself in the mans lap. He slowly rocked his hips back, grinding them onto the mans lube slicked member, biting his lip at the way the slide of it felt against his ass. 

Reaching a hand back between them he gripped the base of Apollo’s dick then lifted himself up, lowering himself just enough so the head was hardly breaching his entrance. Wilbur bit down on his lip and steeled himself as he slowly began lowering himself onto the other mans length. Apollo was a lot bigger then Wilbur remembered, though back then they hardly ever went this far as their relationship was considerably soft. 

Apollo’s hands found Wilbur’s hips, then they slid up till his fingers softly wrapped themselves around the base of soft blue wings. This caused a loud gasp to leave the pilots mouth while his hands found stability on Apollos knees as he couldn’t ignore the way rough hands massaged into the the soft wings. 

“A-Apollo please—“ he gasped out with a rasp in his voice. 

“What do you want angel?” 

It was said in a way that rolled another moan off Wilburs lips as he rocked his hips in slow gyrations, admiring the feeling of how Apollo filled him so well. He paid close attention to the sounds his partner made as he began to gain more confidence, leaning back to sit up properly and beginning to raise and lower himself in Apollo’s lap. 

His head felt like it was spinning from all the sensation, the way the mans grip drifted all around his body but never failing to reach all this most sensitive places. After a solid two minuets of teasing Wilbur found himself unable to hold back as he began bouncing himself more desperately in the older mans lap, chasing after the feeling of his orgasm. 

“You look so gorgeous like this.” Apollo’s voice was molasses and it coated Wilbur like a blanket. He tried so hard to respond but all he could to was groan as he felt Apollo begin to rock his hips up into Wilbur, he was getting close too. 

Wilbur picked up the pace, his hand working its way down his torso and beginning to stroke himself as his moans grew louder and the pace he fucked himself onto Apollo getting more erratic. 

“Close- Apollo ‘m really close—“ 

“Me too baby.” 

Apollo’s hands were on Wilburs hips, a tight grip that would probably leave bruises forming fast as he worked on slamming his lover down onto his cock with new vigor. It had Wilbur a mess, having to reach back to stabilize himself with a hand on the mans board chest. He could feel the heat creeping on every nerve in his body before he was crashing down altogether as Apollo slammed him down onto his length one last time. 

Wilbur practically fell back onto the older man, hands finding the black hair on Apollo’s head and tugging it as he rocked his hips down on the mans member. Shaking and gasping for air as his eyes stayed shut tightly, mind easing with the way he could feel Apollo’s lips on his neck and how the mans cock throbbed inside of him as he finished as well. 

When the haze cleared, it took Apollo’s help for Wilbur to maneuver himself to lay down onto the couch, still searching for his breath and sanity as he felt like he could fall asleep at any moment. 

“I’m so glad you are back.” 

Wilbur muttered it with a sex drunk smile on his face, it highlighted all his best features and made his eyes shine in a way that he knew Apollo never failed to point out to him. 

“You are the only home I ever had, Angel.”


End file.
